Knock Out Is A Unicorn & Other Stories
by entercleverpennamehere
Summary: An odd collection of random one- and two-shots that my mind formulates at random and sporadic intervals. Mainly set in Animated, Prime and Movieverse. Feel free to give me any more ideas - I'd love your input! Read and review!


**TRANSFORMERS BELONGS TO HASBRO, AND ALL OTHER RECOGNISABLE BRANDS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. MY OC(S) BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

Primeverse - Knock Out Is A Unicorn

The giggling should have been the first clue. Then the eyes darting back-and-forth between himself and the laptop screen. Then the fresh bouts of giggling.  
Knock Out merely went back to his datapad, trying in vain to ignore the giggling children from across the room.

Bumblebee had joined them now, closely followed by Bulkhead and Smokescreen; the three bots began to act in a similar way to the children - looking at the minute portable computer, then up at him, all followed by that infernal laughter!

Furrowing his optic ridges, the former Decepticon again tried to pry his attention away from the activity across the room, trying to put the foolishness down to his companions' immaturity.

The medic stole a glance up from the datapad just in time to see Prowl enter; the ninja was a fairly new addition to the Earthbound Team Prime, but all the others were apparently well acquainted with him. Knock Out himself had always found the ninja rather aloof, not to mention creepy - he was always there, in the background,_ 'A bit like Airachnid,'_ Knock Out mused, _'Except a male, ninja, Autobot version that probably won't offline me in my recharge. Probably,'._

Snapping back to reality, the red mech's curiosity was piqued when he saw Prowl approach the chuckling youngsters; the ninja merely raised an optic ridge and inquired as to what was going on.

After a few seconds (and what Knock Out believed to be a private comm message in explanation), the ninja bot _grinned_. The stoic loner mech grinning was the last straw,

Knock Out growled quietly, "Anything funny over there?"

Prowl turned to him, having quickly returned to his default neutral expression, "No, just something mildly amusing that Miko found,"

Damn that stoic metaphorical mask that the ninja always wore; Knock Out had no way of telling whether this was a lie or not.

"Huh," the medic snorted, before setting his datapad down and rising from his seat. Walking to the exit, he paused in the doorway for a moment - he swore he could here Raf whisper something about showing the others.

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty odd for Knock Out.

First of all, there were the incessant giggles and snorts from his teammates whenever he walked past them in the corridor.

Then there was the small toy horse figure that he found resting atop his prize buffer (he made a mental note to hunt-down whoever touched his cleaning products), as well as the glitter.

Having had enough, the mech sauntered into the rec room of the base to fetch some energon; he tried his best to put-on his usual air of confidence and nonchalance, despite the numerous pairs of optics that turned his way.

"Bonjour," he tried, only to have said optics dart away suddenly.

Delta Prime bent over to her left to whisper something to the 3 humans, "I see it,"

"See what?" Knock Out practically demanded, "Was it you with the glitter? And the miniature plastic equine replica in my room?"

"No, not me," the femme shrugged.

The kids all giggled conspiratorially, before Raf whispered "You ask him!"

Miko relented, and all the bots turned their attention to the human girl and the red mech, as Miko asked with total conviction and seriousness, "KO,"

"Yes?"

"Are you a unicorn?"

All of the others, both human and Cybertronian alike, cracked-up into laughter.

Knock Out merely blinked, "What?"

"I mean, because you, like, have a horn," Jack added helpfully. It wasn't helpful at all.

"A horn? What? How do I possibly bear any resemblance to a fictional magical horse?" Knock Out asked, not sure whether to facepalm or twitch.

"They, uh, they mean this," Arcee smirked slightly, gesturing to her own forehead crest.

"What...?" It suddenly clicked, "Are you saying that the shape of my helmet reminds you of a UNICORN?"

"Yup,"

"Yes,"

"Yeah,"

"Oh," Knock Out (for once) found himself at a loss for words.

"Hey, no hard feelings, KO - think of it as a compliment," Bulkhead said nervously, not liking not knowing how the former 'Con was going to react.

Said former Decepticon crossed his elaborately-painted arms, "And how, pray tell, is it a compliment?"

"Uh..."

"'Cause unicorns are awesome! They, like, have a magic horn and stuff, and-" Miko perked up. Knock Out looked skeptical.

Raf cleared his throat slightly and winced internally as the red mech turned his disconcerting gaze towards him, "Well, to be fair, guys, if we went by the logic that helmets of certain bots look like unicorn horns, then surely the same thing applies to Arcee, Optimus, Delta, Smokescreen, Starscream..."

There came a snort from Smokescreen's corner, "Heh, Starscream..."

"So essentially half of us are unicorns?" Arcee asked dubiously.

"Well..."

Knock Out grinned and gestured towards the bespectacled boy, "See, this is why you should listed to young Rafael more often! Full of logic!"

"Hey, thanks Knock O-"

"Shush,"

"Well that's just great," Delta groaned, "Now I have the interesting mental image of Starscream prancing around pretending to be a unicorn..."

"And here I was thinking he did that anyway..." Optimus wryly interjected.

Footsteps suddenly echoed from down the hall; the assembled Autobots and humans turned their attention suddenly to the frowning orange and white medic,  
"...Rafael, I would appreciate it if you STOPPED saving your computer projects onto our private Autobot server-!" he ranted, before stopping upon seeing the informal gathering, "What are you all up to? Aren't ya supposed to be on patrol? Or monitor duty? Quit horsing around!"

The others snickered while the younger medic groaned, putting his faceplate into his servos.

"What? What did I say?" Ratchet asked dubiously.

"They thmmmk I luurk luuuuk uh unicuurn," came Knock Out's muffled reply.

"They what?"

Finally daring to lift his helm up, the red medic looked straight at Ratchet, and with all seriousness, and just a hint of regret, he repeated, "They think I look like a unicorn,"

Ratchet just stood there for a second, before breaking-out into an innocent grin. And Ratchet's innocent grins were frankly terrifying, always seeing to convey some sense of imminent doom,  
"Well then, that would explain Rafael's latest project, then, wouldn't it?"

The young boy's eyes widened comically, "No! Ratchet...!"

Alas, the boy's attempts were in vain, as the elder mech had already made his way over to the main computer and plugged-in some form of datapad. The brief moment of waiting, however, could not prepare the group for what they were about to witness. A small file opened, which turned out to be a GIF. A GIF of Knock Out's head on a unicorn.

Knock Out's optic twitched repeatedly as he and the others silently tried to comprehend what they were witnessing. When the obnoxiously sweet music ended, Ratchet slowly unplugged the datapad. Everyone turned to face Raf, who wilted at the former Decepticon's gaze while chuckling nervously, "Heh Heh... Surprise?"

* * *

**_Hope these shorts are gonna be okay - they're mainly just random plot bunnies that I thought had the potential to spawn into short one- or two-shots._**

**_Please review! entercleverpennamehere out!_**


End file.
